


A Dose Of Insanity

by Skylarm53



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Doctor/Patient, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Kozume Kenma, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarm53/pseuds/Skylarm53
Summary: One is a patient in a mental hospital, the other, a psychiatrist. Both are of sound mind, unless the other is involved.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Kenma

Branches snagged at his gown and sweats, rocks digging harshly into his bare feet as he ran, but he didn't slow. He could see the light between the trees now, so close to his freedom. A hand caught his arm, yanking him back. There was the sting of a needle pricking his bicep and it all went dark.


	2. Kenma

He woke again in that room, "his" room, adorned in a clean untorn gown and sweats, the smell of disinfectant tickling his nose. Twice now, he'd failed in his escape, but he'd made it further, been so close to escape this second time. He knew he'd make it the next time he tried.

The door opened and someone stepped inside. His expression didn't change as he looked the man over, taking in unkempt, dark hair that stuck out in every direction with a lock flopping down over his right eye, the pristine white lab coat hanging just past his knees, button-up shirt tucked into neat jeans beneath it, and the clipboard and pen in hand.

"Hello, Kozume."

Kenma didn't answer, turning his head to gaze out the window. Another new doctor. At least this one was male. Idly, he wondered if he could make this one give up faster than any of the previous eight had in his two week stay at the facility.

"I'm Dr. Kuroo Tetsurou, your new psychiatrist." The man didn't appear perturbed by Kenma's refusal to acknowledge him, closing the door and dragging the chair in the room over next to the bed to sit down. "I'll admit that I'm a bit nervous with your record of blowing through doctors. They assigned me to you and no other patients."

"They think I'm a lost cause."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what they say."

"What who says?"

His parents, the nurses and doctors, even other patients in hushed voices when they thought he wouldn't overhear. Or, maybe they didn't care if he did. How do you fix something so broken? He's a disaster. No one could dream of helping him. He's gone through more doctors than I've seen my whole life. Kenma didn't say any of this though, just shifted his eyes to glance at the man beside him. He debated going back to sleep. Maybe the man would leave if he did.

"I don't think that. I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe that I could help you and want to see you get better." Kuroo flipped a page on his clipboard, eyes skimming the file that was no doubt about Kenma. "Going forward from today, we'll have hour sessions each morning and evening, and you're welcome to talk as little or as much as you like during them. However, the sooner you talk to me, the sooner we can figure out how to get you better, out of here, and back to your normal life."

They were there again, talking collectively, voices jumbling into a roar that drowned out that doctor's words. Kenma clapped his hands over his ears to try to block them out, arching up to sit with his knees drawn to his chest. Why did the voices have to return now of all times? They shouted to be heard, willing for their demands to be followed and he complied, desperate for them to leave, to be silent. He reached for his legs, ready to gouge his nails into the skin until it bled, but the nurses took care in keeping his nails too short to cause the proper damage, leaving only light scratches up the side of his calves that would be healed in a few hours time. His hands found his head again, this time yanking at fistfuls of hair.

Large hands encircled his wrists, preventing him from causing more damage. "They're not real. You're okay. They're not real and they can't hurt you." The doctor's words cut through the roar, dulling it until the only sounds were his reassurances and the distant squeaky wheel of a laundry cart somewhere down the hall. Kuroo pulled Kenma's hands from his hair when his grip slackened, carefully removing the strands that had been pulled from their roots. His fingers massaged at Kenma's scalp for a moment before smoothing the hair back down. "Tell me about the voices?"

Kenma stared at him. He'd never told anyone - patient, nurse, or doctor - that these random bouts of self-harm were caused by the command of voices, but here was Kuroo, figuring it out with only one occurrence and asking to know more in a way that actually made it sound like it was Kenma's decision. He'd made them stop, and Kenma thought that at least deserved a response.

"They didn't start until I got here."

"You didn't hear them before you came to this hospital?"

"No, and only inside." Kuroo nodded, making a note on his clipboard. "You think I'm crazy."

"I don't," he denied. "This says you're not allowed in the yard because of your runaway attempt which means you've been trapped in this building since your second day here. You don't socialize with other patients and only leave your room when you're forced out of it. I'd feel trapped if I spent so much time in a single room with nothing to do, too."

"It's a prison."

Kuroo smiled. "You're not crazy, and I'm not surprised you started to hear voices after spending so much time alone. I am worried about how violent they seem to be. I want to prescribe antipsychotics, not because I think you're losing it, so don't even think that. They should help keep the voices quiet or at least dull them where you don't feel the need to hurt yourself to please them. This note on your chart, however, says that you won't take pills."

"I don't trust anything they give me." He'd been given far too many sedatives under the guise of proper medication to take another pill that a nurse handed him.

"What if I give it to you myself? I want you to be able to trust me."

A nurse opened the door then, foot tapping impatiently. "It's time for breakfast, Kozume."

He just stared at her, willing her away.

Kuroo stood, grabbing his clipboard. "Would you bring his plate to the yard?"

"Protocol states patients eat in the cafeteria and Kozume is prohibited from the yard, Doctor."

"What did you call me?"

"Doctor?" Impatience twisted into confusion.

"That's right. I'm a doctor, tasked with figuring out the best way to treat my patient. Kozume has been cooped up in his room for too long and he needs some fresh air, so I'll escort him and I'd appreciate it if you bring his plate out to us." His smile was friendly, but his tone left no room for the nurse to argue. "Don't worry about protocol. I'll assume full responsibility if anything happens."

Reluctantly, she agreed and turned to head back down the hall. Kuroo returned his gaze to Kenma who hadn't moved from his spot.

"Come on. Don't you want to get some fresh air?" Quicker than he'd admit to, Kenma slipped from the covers and crossed the room to the door. "Your shoes?"

"I don't have any." He'd been brought to the facility with only the clothes he'd been wearing and two changes. They'd remembered socks, but shoes must have slipped their mind.

With no further comments, Kuroo followed as Kenma padded quietly down the halls, picking up speed when he saw the doors that led out to the yard. He pressed against them, but they didn't budge until Kuroo caught up and waved his badge across the sensor. Kenma didn't hesitate to push through, crossing the yard to a bench on the opposite side, as far from the building as he could get. He breathed deeply, enjoying the clean, natural scent of the trees that surrounded the facility.

The yard was roughly a fifty-by-fifty foot area, just large enough for patients to get in their daily hour of exercise in small groups. It was surrounded by a tall, chain-link fence that curved in toward itself at the top on three sides with the building making up the fourth. His first escape had involved scaling the fence on his second day there, getting him banned from the yard immediately.

Kuroo waited by the door until the nurse handed a plate of food out to him with a skeptical look. Kenma was famous for not eating more than his lunch. The man made his way over and sat next to him, handing the plate over. "They don't expect you to eat, but if you do, but if you do, I may be able to convince them to let you take your meals out here from now on. All of them."

He picked up the plastic spoon, attempting to scoop some of the scrambled eggs onto the utensil. He wasn't allowed to have forks. Apparently, watching another patient without reaction while they stabbed a syringe they had somehow gotten ahold of into themselves over and over was enough to put him on the "no sharp objects" list. Kenma dropped the spoon by his side after the eggs fell off in each of his attempts and grabbed the biscuit to take a small bite. The doctor just laughed, pulling a wrapped plastic fork from his pocket and handing it to him.

"You sure you should be giving me this," he asked as he tore open the packaging.

"I think you're more likely to stab someone with a broken spoon than you are with a utensil you can actually eat with."

Kenma didn't respond, eyes fixed on the plate as he ate. Every once in a while, he would feel Kuroo's eyes on him before the man would look away to watch the clouds floating above them or stare at the trees. When he finished, Kenma had ate less than half of the eggs and only a few bites of the biscuit, but he'd drained the juice he'd been given. Small portions and his own refusal to eat had shrunken his stomach and nulled his appetite.

"Are you done?" He nodded, handing Kuroo the plate. "I'm sure you don't want to go back inside yet, but we shouldn't push our luck since I didn't get this officially approved." Reluctantly, he followed Kuroo back inside. The nurse gawked in disbelief at the plate she was handed. Kuroo pointed down a hall as they headed back to Kenma's room. "My office is down there. You'll see the nameplate on the door. You're welcome anytime you want to escape your room as long as it's not after lights out, whether I'm in there or not."

"Okay," he agreed, but he didn't plan to take him up on the offer.

Back in the room, Kuroo promised to try to get it approved for Kenma to take his lunch in the yard, or, at the very least, in his room or Kuroo's office. He left under the claim of doing paperwork and talking to his supervisor.

Kenma pulled the chair over to the window, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared out between the bars they had put over it to halt his escape - his second attempt knocking the screen from the window and climbing out. He didn't like being here, nore being forced to see a psychiatrist, but Kuroo was willing to work with him to at least make his entrapment endurable. Even if Kuroo was lying about not thinking Kenma was crazy, Kenma had already decided that he might be okay.


	3. Kenma

Despite his "progress" - as the nurses had called it - over the past two weeks since he met Kuroo, Kenma was still classified as a high-risk patient. For safety reasons, high-risks weren't allowed private showers, most receiving sponge baths from the nurses which Kenma despised. He didn't want them washing his body for him, but he also didn't want to drop his pride and ask Kuroo to push for him to be allowed to shower on his own. He'd never admit how much he appreciated the doctor's help if he could avoid it.

Sponge Baths happened every other day, and Kenma was counting down the seconds until a nurse would come to collect him for his. He didn't fight when she opened the door and called for him to follow her. Fighting only delayed it and made it last longer. She led him into the washroom, surprising him by taking him into one of the actual shower stalls instead of the one used for baths.

"You've been approved for supervised showers."

"I'm not showering with someone watching me."

"It's for your safety. No different from the sponge baths," she reasoned. Or, tried to.

"I didn't agree to sponge baths either."

"But-"

"No."

Defeated, she chewed her lip, then stepped partially back into the main room. She called out to the other nurse who was wiping down another stall between patients. "Could you get Dr. Kuroo for me?"

Kenma sat on the shower bench to wait, wondering why she would call for Kuroo, but not really caring because he wouldn't let the man talk him into this either. It didn't take long for Kuroo to show up, talking in hushed voices with the nurses that Kenma couldn't have made out if he had tried. Finally, Kuroo stepped into the stall and closed the door, closing himself into the space with Kenma. Alone.

"You should shower before they demote you back to sponge baths," Kuroo stated simply, turning to face the corner with his back to Kenma.

"You're not going to watch me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Then I won't, and no one out there will know the difference. I trust you not to try and drown yourself. Just don't make me regret it."

Kenma felt the corner of his lips twitch upward and forced it back down. Kuroo trusted him and he admitted to himself that he trusted Kuroo to keep his word and not look. He showered quickly, wanting to relax under the pressure of the shower head, but not wanting to take too long and make the other man feel like he had to check on him. He dried off, dressed, then stepped over to Kuroo and nudged him with his elbow while he dried his hair.

"Feel better?" A shrug and Kuroo laughed, leading them from the room. Kenma handed his towel to the nurse who was still waiting as they made their way out. "Let's pick up your meds and head to my office."

"Why?" He followed him to the pharmacy counter anyway.

"Because it's almost time for your daily dose and our morning session." They didn't say anymore as they waited in line for their turn at the counter, Kuroo smiling at the man on the other side of the window in a way that Kenma thought was just a little too friendly. "Kenma Kozume's meds, please."

The blonde glanced at Kenma, the disbelief that the patient was actually here at the counter willingly clear on his face. He adjusted his glasses on his nose, typed into the computer, then retrieved a bottle from the back shelf. He held the bottle up to the window where Kuroo could see the label, then shook two pills into a container and passed them and a water cup through the port in the window. "He actually takes them? I thought you were just picking them up and tossing them in the trash, so everyone would believe you're this great success with the incurable patient."

Kenma grabbed the container, tossed the pills into his mouth to swallow them dry, then tossed the container back on the tray. He hardly glanced at the pharmacist's astonished face and he made his way to Kuroo's office. He was used to the comments about himself, but he didn't like it when the pharmacist had suggested that Kuroo wasn't good at his job. The office door was never locked and Kenma made himself comfortable on the lounge against the wall, curling up and tossing a hand over his eyes to block out the light. He didn't have to wait long before Kuroo came in, shutting the door and wheeling over the chair from his desk.

"Whoever said you don't show emotion would be eating their words right now if they had seen that. Did you know your nose scrunches up when you get mad?"

"I'll scrunch your nose for you," he mumbled, not bothering to look at him. Had everyone been able to see or just Kuroo because he was looking for it? His guard had only dropped for a split second, but it had been enough for at least one person, if not more, to bear witness to his momentary anger.

Unphased by the threat, the man just laughed. "Tsuki really outdid himself. I knew if anyone could get a reaction out of you it'd be him. He really knows how to rile people up."

"Is that why you were flirting with him?"

"Are you jealous?"

"I'm not." Really, he wasn't. It just pissed him off that Kuroo could flirt with someone who attacked his credibility. It was plain to see that Kuroo was good at his job, and Kenma didn't want him to flirt with someone who couldn't see that. Or, anyone. He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or Kuroo when he said, "I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." Kuroo lifted the hand covering his eyes.

"Satisfaction brought him back." He moved his other hand to cover his face, effectively hiding it as he felt his cheeks start to heat under the intense gaze.

"I do flirt with Tsuki, but I'd never act on it. He's got a boyfriend." He released the hand to lean back in his chair, propping his feet up on the end of the lounge. "How long have you been schooling your emotions like this? I know it's longer than your file says."

"Since elementary. I don't remember what grade." He'd taught himself not to react when he was being bullied. It pissed the bullies off at first, but they gave up not long after and it had become his norm.

"You're in your third year of high school now, right? Or you would be if you weren't here?"

Kenma nodded, rolling onto his back and stretching his feet out over top of Kuroo's legs, arms reaching past the edge before he tucked them under his head.

"You should be there now. You really don't belong here."

"So send me home."

"Believe me, I'm trying, but if I push for it too much, they'll remove you from my care."

Kenma glanced at him. Kuroo had his head tilted back, eyes on the ceiling, a conflicted look on his face. "Can I see your phone?" He held a hand out.

"I can't let you call anyone." He handed it over, adding after a moment, "or go through the camera roll."

"I just want to play games. What's on the camera roll?" He searched through the apps for those Kuroo had let him download a couple days ago.

"As your doctor, I don't feel comfortable telling you that."

"Then why mention it?"

"Just don't look or you'll be eating in the cafeteria tomorrow. I'm going to do paperwork. Move your feet."

Obediently, Kenma lifted them so Kuroo could get up to sit at his desk. Half an hour passed silently between them. He'd almost won the current race when the call interrupted, ruining his winning streak.

"Who is it?" Kuroo made no move to come for the phone, fingers flying across the keyboard.

"Says Akaashi."

"Answer on speaker, would you?" He did, angling it toward the doctor. "Hey, Keiji!"

"Why do you sound so far away?"

"I'm at my desk and my patient has my phone. You're on speaker so save the kinky stuff for later."

"Your patient isn't supposed to have your phone, Tetsurou," came the reply. For some reason, Kenma was glad this man ignored the flirting.

"Whatever you say, mom. Just don't rat me out. All he does is play games on it."

"You're ridiculous. Don't get caught."

"I haven't yet."

"Don't get caught," the other man repeated. "The plan still on for Friday night?"

"Yep. I'll call you if anything changes, but it's the perfect night for it. You can see almost as clear as day with the full moon and the forecast called for clear skies."

"You don't need to tell me that. I'm the one who looked it up for you. Just keep me updated. I'll let your patient get back to his game. Sorry for interrupting." The call clicked off, screen returning to inform Kenma he'd come in last because of the interruption.

"Who was that?"

"A friend I went to med school with. He works at another hospital."

"The one you worked at before you came here?" Kuroo nodded. "Did you prefer it there?"

"I was only there a few months before I got transferred here. At least here, the patients aren't clingy."

Kenma got up to put the phone on the desk. "So if I get clingy, you'll leave? Good to know for when I get sick of you."

"Don't get any ideas. I'm way clingier just being myself than you could ever try to be, and I might like it coming from you." Kuroo winked at him. He stood to stretch and Kenma would swear he didn't watch the way his muscles shifted under his shirt. "You'll have to get dinner either in the cafeteria or your room Friday night. I'll be leaving after lunch to go meet Keiji."

"I can't eat outside with a nurse or something?" Kuroo would know that if he couldn't eat outside, he wouldn't eat at all. He'd told him as much.

Kuroo sighed. "What if I leave you something better than cafeteria food in here? Would you eat then? I'm the only one approved to supervise your time in the yard since you're just short of hostile with the nurses and other doctors."

"I might. Depends on what it is."

"What do you want?"

Was he serious? Would Kuroo really sneak food in for him under his supervisor's nose just to be sure he ate? "Apple pie."

"You expect me to get apple pie?" He gave an incredulous look. "I'll see what I can do. Now what about actual food and not dessert?"

Kenma granted him with the tiniest twitch of a smile.


	4. Kenma

Three days passed quickly and Friday seemed to fly by even faster. Kuroo had talked a nurse into getting a pair of shoes in Kenma's size and had given them to Kenma before they went out into the yard for what had become mandatory exercise hour before lunch. A nurse had brought them their lunch and not long after, Kuroo informed him he was leaving, giving Kenma no other option but to waste away in his room for the second half of the day. He denied dinner when a nurse came to fetch him for it and wandered to Kuroo's office after she was gone.

The mini fridge held water and a single tupperware container. Kenma ignored these, instead pulling out the pie tin on the bottom shelf. Kuroo had actually done it? Kenma had mentioned the pie as a half-hearted joke, not really expecting it, but here it was. Pulling the tinfoil off, Kenma pressed a hand to his mouth, trying hard to muffle the laughter Kuroo would surely be mad about missing. Apple slices filled the tin, the note on top reading: I couldn't get an actual pie on such short notice, but I hope this is good enough.

"You're an idiot," he mumbled to himself, pulling out the tupperware and moving to Kuroo's desk to eat. He shifted idly through the papers on top, knowing Kuroo wouldn't have left them out if he wasn't supposed to see them. His fingers stilled on the metal clip of the badge, Kuroo's words about the full moon floating through his head. Kuroo would probably be upset when he got back, but Kenma had been at the hospital for over a month and he'd waited long enough for another chance to escape. He slipped the badge in his pocket, finished his food, including the "apple pie", cleaned up, and returned to his room.

He actually struggled to keep his anticipation in check until the lights out. Kenma listened intently, waiting until he heard no movement in the hall to slip out of his room and pad quietly through the halls to the doors leading to the yard. He tapped the badge to the sensor, heard the faint buzz, and slipped quietly out the door, easing it shut behind him to keep it from banging. Stuffing his feet into the new shoes, he crossed the yard to the part of the fence where the gate was, grabbing ahold of the chain link to climb when he saw the lock swing freely. It turned easy in his hand and he pulled it off. Someone had dummy locked it, or maybe it broke? Kenma didn't let himself ponder it, even when the lock closed properly behind him. It was harder to see at night - his previous attempts having taken place during the day - but the moon above provided just enough light for him to avoid running directly into the trunk of trees. Branches snagged and tore at his clothes, scratching his arms when he held them up to protect his face. There were no footfalls chasing after him, no calling of his name in the distance. They hadn't noticed his absence yet. The edge of trees was in front of him, a broad grin filling his face. He was actually going to make it this time.

Breaking through the trees, he barely managed to stop before he barreled over the edge of the cliff, face falling as he took in the scene in front of him. In the distance, a beam of light swung in a slow arc over the ocean. Kenma's legs gave out beneath him, tears rolling freely down his face in despair.

The hospital was on an island, and there was no escape.


	5. Kuroo

He grabbed the boy, pausing slightly at the sight of the tears before hauling him to his feet. Kuroo didn't have time to let the shock of seeing Kenma's emotions keep them for long. He used his own shirt to wipe the tears away.

"Don't stop now. You're almost there. Come on." He pulled Kenma after him to a part of the cliff where a steep, narrow path led down to the beach below and the rowboat he had waiting there. Once there, Kuroo grabbed the gown, pulling it off over Kenma's head and tossing it into the boat. He forced a hoodie onto him, freezing when Kenma grabbed his hands.

"Why?"

His own throat closed at the amount of raw emotion in that single word and he rapidly tried to blink away his own tears. "I told you, you don't belong there and I promised to do everything I could to get you out. Do you still have my badge?"

Kenma gazed at him, then nodded and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of the hoodie, facade settling back into place. He pulled the badge from the pocket of his sweats and Kuroo tucked it into his own. "What about you? Won't you get fired?"

"Don't worry about me." He lifted Kenma into the rowboat. "They think I'm camping on the beach on the other end of the island. I told them I wanted to stargaze for a night because it was finally clear and there's no light pollution. I'll be able to feign surprise when I get back in the morning and they tell me you're gone. You know how to use oars, right?"

"I do."

"Good. Listen closely. Row to the mainland, as close to the lighthouse as you can get. When you get there, go to the lighthouse and look for the man with the yellow scarf. He's a friend and he'll take you somewhere safe until I can get to you."

"The man, is it Akaashi?"

"It is. He agreed to help me, to help you."

"Then the plan you were talking about-"

"It was this. We don't have time. You need to go before they start looking. Repeat my instructions back to me, so I know you know them."

"Row to shore, go to the lighthouse, find the man in the yellow scarf. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200."

"Are you seriously making a monopoly joke right now?" The laughter came easily, despite the situation. "You need to go. I promise, I'll join you as soon as I can without it being suspicious."

He seemed to be fighting for his words, opening and closing his mouth several times before he said, "thank you. For everything. I-"

"Thank me when you're safe. Now, go." He pushed the boat into the water, watching as Kenma started to row. The mental image of both the boy's wide smile and his tears flashed in his mind, and he turned to cover their tracks in the sand. He hoped he was doing the right thing.


	6. Kenma

The rocking of the waves made him sick, but he swallowed it down and pushed on, rowing until his arms physically couldn't. He'd have lost the oars in the water if they hadn't been attached to the boat. With the island a black mass growing smaller in the distance, he let himself drift to sleep. The sun shining in his eyes woke him hours later and Kenma rubbed his fatigue from them. They felt sore and puffy from crying the night before. Under the seat next to the life vest was a small ice chest where Kenma found a couple bottles of water. He drank greedily from one before searching for the mainland and pushing his sore arms into the work of correcting the course his boat had taken.

He should have known the hospital was on an island, but there had been no way for him to know. He'd been sedated when he was brought there and no one had mentioned it, not even Kuroo. Kuroo... Checking the position of the sun, he realized that they would either be having breakfast in the yard or Kuroo would be staring at the corner of a shower stall while Kenma washed. Would they be hard on him? He was glad the facility didn't have cameras, so they wouldn't be able to find out whose badge he had used as long as the sensor didn't record that information. Thinking back, he came to the conclusion that Kuroo must have unlocked the gate in the yard for him, too.

It was late afternoon by the time Kenma guided the boat into port, a dock worker hardly older than himself helping stop the boat from crashing into the dock and tying it up. Kenma accepted the helping hand out, muttering a quiet "thanks" as he looked for the lighthouse, not that it was hard to spot the large structure. He shouldered the ice chest, pulled his hood up over his head, stuffed his hands into the front pocket and ducked his head as he made his way through the crowd of vendors and shoppers. Mentally, he cursed Kuroo for not showing or telling him what Akaashi looked like, eyeing the numerous people wearing yellow scarves around the lighthouse. There were at least fifty, though he ignored those wrapped around the necks of females which cut out more than half of the options. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest for fear when he saw the lab coat, instincts screaming at him to run even as he forced his feet to carry him toward it.

The tap on the man's shoulder was hesitant, unsure, quiet voice almost drowned out in the chaos of the crowd. "Are you Akaashi?"

The man gazed at him for a moment, confused, then reached into the hoodie to pull out a lock of Kenma's hair. "I'm going to kill Tetsurou. He's had me looking for a blonde all day, but your hair is almost all black." There was only about an inch of blonde left at the ends, having needed to dye it before he ended up in the hospital unable to. "So you're Kozume? At least he was right about the scarf being enough for you to pick me out."

"The scarf didn't help. It was the lab coat."

"I'll rub that in his face later. Let's get out of this crowd where it's safe to talk." Kenma nodded, letting the man lead him through the crowd. He stopped at the edge of the parking lot with a sigh as though he'd just remembered something. "Wait here for a moment." Akaashi disappeared back toward the vendors, returning a couple minutes later with a to-go box in hand. His car was expensive, and Kenma could only tell that due to the numerous racing games he had played. "The drive should take about two hours and Tetsurou said you'd probably be hungry. He told me to get you this." He passed the container over once Kenma was buckled.

The scent told him what it was before he'd even opened it. "Apple pie?"

"He said you asked him for it. There should be a fork in the glove box."

Kenma opened the compartment, easily finding the utensil. He took a couple bites of the slice before braving the question. "What did he tell you about me?"

"That you're 'completely sane and had no business being held captive in the hospital, especially under such strict guidelines'. You're a low-risk on a high-risk watch and it was a fight to achieve what little freedom he was able to get you." He glanced sideways at him. "Also, if you had been left as you were, you'd actually have a reason to be there in just a few months."

"He told me I wasn't crazy."

"You're not. There's nothing wrong with guarding your emotions instead of displaying them openly. I've done it for years. It's not crazy to not want to give others the chance to hurt you." He offered a small smile. "It's not a valid reason to throw someone in a mental hospital."

"That's not why I was in there."

"It's what your chart says and he's been going insane trying to figure it out, no pun intended. If you know the real reason, you should tell him."

"I'd rather not. You're able to get my medication?"

"No, but you don't need it. You've been taking placebos since your second week on them."

"You mean, I've been swallowing pills the size of my toe for no reason?"

"Yep, he had to keep up appearances for the supervisor. How old are you, by the way? He didn't tell me and I only just learned your name last night."

"Seventeen."

The man cursed under his breath. "I knew we were helping you escape, but he didn't tell me we were literally kidnapping."

Kenma just shrugged, putting the empty container in the lunch box by his feet and slouching down. He was exhausted.

"Not that I believe you would, but don't call the cops on me. Or, Tetsurou."

"When do you think he'll come?"

"A week should be enough time to justify a transfer back to our hospital when they still haven't found you, but it could take longer. I'll be staying with you at his house until he gets here, though I still have work during the day. He said you wouldn't mind being alone during it."

Kenma didn't answer, head rolling against the window as he drifted off.


	7. Akaashi

He glanced again at the boy sleeping in the seat beside him, curled up with his knees to his chest just as Kuroo had described, and shook his head. He couldn't fault his friend for falling for his patient - he'd be a hypocrite if he did - but the difference was that Bokuto was an adult, the same age as them while Kenma was a minor who wasn't even of legal consent age in their city. A couple of the psychiatrists they knew had actually fallen for patients, though the majority had the common sense and self-restraint that kept them from pursuing a relationship. Of their friends, Daichi had it the worst, his patient suffering from multiple mental illnesses that required round-the-clock care. Bokuto only suffered from manic depression with severe lows, but his mood stabilizers seemed to be working with minimal side effects, and for that, Akaashi was glad. 

Akaashi could approve of Kuroo going for Kenma since he didn't seem to actually have any form of mental illness, if only the boy had been of damn age and not ten years younger than his friend. He could only hope that Kuroo had the amount of control over his attraction that he'd assured Akaashi he did.

After actually meeting the boy, Akaashi wasn't as confident.


	8. Kuroo

Kuroo feigned surprise when he was informed of Kenma's escape, keeping up appearances by helping the search team comb the island for the boy, making comments about hoping he was okay whenever it fit the conversation. As far as he could tell, no one suspected him, but he forced himself to wait four days before bringing up a transfer back to the other hospital. With his only patient missing, he had no reason to stay on the island. Each moment he was alone, Kuroo texted Akaashi for updates, no doubt annoying his friend with his need for reassurance. Akaashi tried to convince Kuroo to just call and talk to the boy, but Kuroo refused, knowing his restraint would give the moment he heard Kenma's voice and he'd be on the next boat back.

He busied himself with packing his office, filing transfer paperwork, and getting himself ready to leave. It took every last shred of patience he had, but finally the day came.


	9. Kenma

Kuroo's house was located on the edge of the city, a thick line of trees blocking it's view from the road and neighbors. There was a convenience store close enough to walk to if Kenma had wanted, but he never did, content with melting into the cushions on the couch and beating Kuroo's high scores on both his game systems until Akaashi got back from work and drug him away from the TV.

The next Friday night, Akaashi didn't return to the house alone, bringing with him a boisterous man he introduced as Bokuto. Kenma hadn't cared for him, Bokuto being far too loud and excitable. Akaashi had only let him stay for a couple hours, sharing dinner with them before seeing him out to his car. He'd said that Bokuto was a patient of his, but Kenma could see them through the front window as they made out. Kenma just shook his head and went to snag some chips from the kitchen before returning to his game, his thoughts circling back to Kuroo once again. He'd never admit it to anyone other than himself that he missed the presence of the man. Luckily, Akaashi saved him from having to ask by updating him each night at dinner. Except for tonight. He hoped Akaashi would update him once Bokuto left, the front door opening.

"Did you seriously double my score?"

Unable to believe the voice that he'd just heard actually belonged to who he thought, he shifted to look. Kuroo stood in the doorway, soft smile widening into a broad grin. "You're here." It took everything to keep his reply calm, hiding the smile he desperately wanted to show.

"You haven't seen me in a week and that's all you have to say?" Kenma turned to set the controller on the coffee table, deciding whether or not he should hug him when the flirtatious tone gave him pause. "Did you miss me?"

"Not even a little bit," Akaashi answered before Kenma's brain could make sense of it.

Slinking away, he went to the room he'd been staying in, upset that Kuroo was once again flirting with someone else. He wasn't jealous. He had no reason to be. Kenma knew Kuroo was nothing more than his doctor, but he still couldn't shake off the irritation. He curled up on the bed, back to the door.

"Kozume?"

"Kenma."

"I'm not allowed to call you by your first name anymore?" The bed dipped where Kuroo sat on it. A finger poked at Kenma's cheek and he cut his eyes to the side to glance at him. "Keiji said you're doing good here, but he's worried you might have a bit of a gaming addiction."

"Not like there's anything else to do."

"It is kind of boring out here, but it would have been too risky to be further in the city. He just hasn't seen you outside at all."

"I go out. He's just at work when I do."

"Good. I don't want you thinking you're trapped here. I'm just trying to keep you safe so no one can force you to go back."

"I don't," he started, rolling onto his back. "Think I'm trapped. This is what I did at home when I wasn't at school. I don't like socializing."

"Really? I never would have guessed." Kuroo was teasing, a stupid smile on his face.

"Go away." Planting his feet into Kuroo's side, he pushed him off the bed, ending up being pulled with him when the man grabbed his leg to try to keep from falling. He landed with his knees on either side of the doctor, hands pressed against his chest to stop their heads from slamming into each other. Kuroo shifted, hand reaching up to tuck a lock of hair back behind Kenma's ear. Kenma stumbled to his feet and away from the other, face burning even as his expression didn't change. It was getting progressively harder to control his emotions around Kuroo, and the position they'd just been in definitely didn't help his internal conflict.

Kuroo just laughed and pushed himself up to sit, dangling an arm over a propped knee. "Don't act so panicked. I won't do anything to you."

It hurt how matter-of-fact the statement was. "Because I'm your patient?"

"Because you're not old enough to even consider it. You're not my patient anymore, you know. You're perfectly sane and have no need for a psychiatrist. You're more... like a brother to me."

It was the wrong thing to say, the words twisting like a knife in Kenma's heart. He shut down. "Get out."

"Kozume-"

"I said, get out." Ice dripped from his voice.

With a sigh, Kuroo stood and left the room, shutting the door behind him.


	10. Kuroo

Kenma had been distant since Kuroo had arrived, retreating to his room as soon as Kuroo got home and only emerging for dinner or to play games. He couldn't figure out what he'd done to push the boy away. He'd made the comment of him being like a brother to establish that they still had a connection now that Kenma wasn't his patient... and to put up another barrier against his own thoughts and desires. There were no professional restrictions forcing Kuroo to keep his distance, only his own moral thoughts and Akaashi's constant reminders of Kenma's age making any relationship-

"Illegal, Tetsurou. We have enough charges against us if we get caught without you adding a sexual relation with a minor to your sentence. He isn't eighteen and that makes it illegal in Tokyo."

"I know his birthdate, Keiji. You don't have to nag my ear off." He let out a sigh, stretching out across the deck of the porch. "Is that why you haven't gone back to your apartment? I won't jump on him as soon as you leave."

"Tell me you're not counting down the days until his birthday. That's two months." His friend fixed him with a look.

"I'm not. I don't even know if he's gay and I'm not going to ask. Even after he's eighteen, I won't make a move. You don't have to worry."

"Good, because I'll castrate you if you do." Akaashi rarely made threats, and the stern look on his face left Kuroo no choice but to swallow the lump in his throat and nod his compliance.

"I want him to get back to his life. He's been put through the ringer and he deserves better."

"You mean better than you?" He cocked an eyebrow at him.

Kuroo kicked him weakly, hardly nudging his leg with his foot. "Shouldn't you be off fraternizing with your patients?"

"I don't fraternize with patients."

"Right, just the one then. Going on secret dates at your house, and mine, to avoid losing your medical license."

"Don't try to lecture me when you're lusting after a minor that's in your care."

"I am not lusting."

"Is longing a better word?"

"No."

"Thirsting?"

"Absolutely not!"

Akaashi laughed, smiling gently at him. "You're a good man, Tetsurou. You're risking everything to help him. I'm only worried because he's so young and I don't think this attraction is one-sided."

It hurt when he dropped his head back against the wood of the deck with a groan. "Don't tell me that. It only makes this harder."

"Where is he?"

"Playing a game. Wiping all my hard-earned scores from the board."

"Then he won't overhear. That first week, I kept a close check on him. Every time Kenma passed by the front windows, he'd look out. If he walked by both, he'd check both. I only ever had half of his attention unless I was talking about you. He displays his emotions through body language rather than expressions and words. Even if he's avoiding you right now, he's been more relaxed now that you're here. I'll go home after work tomorrow."

"I thought you wanted to keep me from jumping on him."

"Your pining does concern me, but in our first meeting, he told me that he knows the real reason he was put in that hospital. You should ask him and I don't think he'll tell you while I'm still here."

"Why don't you just tell me if you know?"

"I don't know. He didn't say what it was, only that he knew. It's still bothering you, right?"

"Yeah..." It really was. He'd made copies of Kenma's files before leaving. They were locked in his desk right now

"Then, I'll go, so you have a chance to ask him. After you fix whatever you did to make him mad at you. There's a box of hair dye in your bathroom, by the way."

"Why?"

"I picked it up after work one day. Kenma seems annoyed by the black. Use it as a bonding moment or whatever." Akaashi stood up, pausing with his hand on the door. "Oh, and you should stop flirting with me. I know you don't mean anything by it, but it makes him jealous." He went inside, leaving Kuroo alone with his thoughts.

Kenma was jealous?


	11. Kenma

The last clump of blond fell to the floor, hair shaking to check for any missed longer strands. It had gotten too long for his liking, nearly brushing his shoulders. Without the blonde, Kenma looked like he had five years ago, something he couldn't stand. Junior high had been fine, potential bullies setting their sights on the weirder kids over the quiet ones, but then his dad had gotten that job, raising their family in social standings, and he'd expressed his dislike by dying his hair. When he was certain he hadn't missed any, he went to grab the broom from the kitchen. Kuroo just had to be off today, drinking coffee at the kitchen table, and Kenma made it a point not to look at him.

"You cut your hair?"

"It was too long."

Kuroo jumped up, finally drawing his eyes. "Wait in the bathroom. I'll be right there." He took off down the hall toward his room before the boy could respond.

Kenma didn't question it, returning to sweep up the mess he'd made. He dumped it in the trash at the same time Kuroo pushed open the door with a bag and a chair. Setting the chair down, he pulled a box out of the bag. "Want to dye your hair?"

"You bought dye?"

"Keiji did, so you can blame him if the color's wrong."

"I can do it myself." He held his hand out for it.

"How will you see the back? I'll help so it doesn't come out splotchy."

"Have you dyed hair before?"

"In college. I bleached the top of my friend's hair and gave him an undercut." Why was Kuroo so insistent on helping?

"There's not enough room in here. I'm not going to straddle the sink." He pointed to wear the chair barely fit between the sink and the shower.

Kuroo picked it back up. "Let's go to the master bath then. Or, do you not want to dye it? You don't have to."

"It's not that..." He didn't want to explain that he just didn't want to feel the man's fingers in his hair when he couldn't act on it, or that every touch from Kuroo felt like tiny electric shocks shooting through him. Kenma nodded toward the door. "Let's go."

It was the first he'd been in Kuroo's room, glancing around quickly while he followed him through to the bathroom. Kenma sat in the chair, draping a towel over his shoulders while Kuroo mixed the dye together. Kuroo sectioned out his hair, pulling on the gloves after. "You sure you want to do this? I'm not taking responsibility for how it turns out."

"Anything is better than the black."

"Okay."

The feeling of fingers running through his hair was relaxing, eyes drifting closed when Kuroo massaged the dye into his roots to finish. He tied it up into small buns and they cleaned up the mess, returning to the bedroom. Kenma snagged Kuroo's phone from his hand when he pulled it out and set a timer. He leaned back against the headboard of the bed, head tipped forward to keep the dye from touching anything and opened his game. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kuroo hesitate before walking around to the other side to sit next to him, turning on the TV. The remote almost flew from his hand in his haste to change the channel and the screen went black again.

"You could watch it."

"I haven't touched my TV since I left for the island. It must have been Keiji," he defended.

"Akaashi? Watching porn? I believe that less than I do you not watching it."

"Why would you believe I watch porn?"

Kenma lifted his gaze to meet Kuroo's. "Ask me that when there isn't a half empty bottle of lube on your nightstand next to me."

Kuroo ran a hand through his own hair with a deep inhale, letting it out slowly. "You're going to be the death of me, I swear."

"I don't care what you watch."

"I'm not watching porn with you in the room, not that I'd watch it if you weren't here."

Kenma shrugged. "Suit yourself." He was relieved, actually, not knowing if he could handle it if the man had decided to call his bluff. The phone was plucked from his hands and he reached out for it. "What?"

"What did I say to make you avoid me? Is it because I told you you're not my patient?"

"I'd rather be your patient than your brother."

"I didn't want you to think I was only helping you because you were my patient. I just..." He sighed. "You have a place here. You don't need to have a mental illness for me to want to help you, to care about you."

"So you have to consider me family?"

"Is that wrong?"

Kenma let his hand drop from the phone. "I don't want you to think of me as some dumb kid brother."

"Where did the 'dumb kid' part come from? I never said that. If you don't like it, I won't consider you as such anymore." He silenced the alarm when it went off.

Kenma got up, heading to the bathroom to rinse the dye. "Why isn't there a door?" It was just an archway, no hinges or places where one had been removed.

"That's the design of the house. Glad I'm not the only one who thinks it's weird."

"Then get out, so I can shower this out."

"You'd kick me out of my own bedroom? I've been in the room when you showered before and I can't see into the shower from the bed."

Kenma debated with himself. He could just go to the other bathroom, but it was across the house and he didn't want to walk there just to walk back after. "Don't look," he muttered.

He rinsed the dye out and conditioned it as quick as he could, dressing in the shower to avoid accidentally stepping into Kuroo's line of sight. Rubbing the towel through his hair, he returned to the bed. When he was sick of trying to dry it, he crumpled the towel in his lap. Kuroo caught his chin, turning his head to either side before running a hand through it. Kenma hoped he couldn't hear his heart thumping in his chest.

"Blond suits you so much better."

That smile was back, the one that made Kenma's knees weak. Kenma didn't want to avoid it anymore. He was in love with Kuroo. It took too much effort to keep denying it, lying to himself, trying to convince himself that he just admired the help he'd received. Kenma wasn't sure when it had happened exactly, but sometime back at the hospital he'd fallen for Kuroo, and his feelings had only grown stronger since. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the older man's who jerked away as if he had been electrocuted. Kenma shifted onto his knees, bracing himself against the headboard to lean in again. Hands on his shoulder and hip stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't want to kiss me?"

"It isn't right."

"How? The amount of men I've seen you flirt with, I know you have nothing against being gay. I'm not your patient, but even if I was, I've met Bokuto. I know that doesn't matter. Am I not attractive to you?"

"You are! You're so pretty it drives me insane. Not only that, but you're smart and goal-oriented. Once you set your mind on something, you keep trying until you make it happen. I've seen you do it."

"Then why?" At least he hadn't just been overly hopeful that Kuroo wanted him, hadn't over-thought the misplaced hands and lingering stares.

"You're not old enough for me."

"Would you still say that a month from now?" Kuroo bit his lip, choosing not to answer. He could hear his desperation in his words. "What difference would a month make? Who would know?"

"Kozume, please... Did I mess up somehow? Trick you into thinking you like me? Is this transference, or did I miss symptoms of Stockholm? There's no way you mean this."

Kenma wracked his brain, thinking hard about what he could say to convince him. There was one thing, but if it didn't work, he'd give up hope of anything ever happening between them. The sting of rejection was already burning its way through him. "Tetsu, I want you to fuck me."


	12. Kuroo

"Tetsu, I want you to fuck me."

His brain short-circuited. Kenma had called him by his first name, and that alone was enough to drive him insane, but the words that had followed were tearing down the feeble walls of his self-restraint. He groaned, dropping his head forward onto Kenma's shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. "Please, don't say that. I won't be able to turn you down."

"I don't want you to turn me down."

"You don't mean it."

"When have I said something to you that I didn't mean?"

Never, Kuroo thought. If Kenma couldn't be honest, he said nothing at all.

"Is it that wrong to ignore the difference a month will make when no one will even find out," the voice whispered in his ear, quiet and pleading. His hands gripped at Kuroo's shirt, unsure.

Kuroo chewed his lip as he thought. Akaashi would find out. He always did when Kuroo tried to hide something from him, and he'd kill him, but it was only a month and Kenma had come onto him. Would a month really make that big of a difference? Would he be taking advantage of him to accept? He sat up straighter, moving his hand from Kenma's shoulder to brush damp hair back from the other's face, sliding it around to the back of his head and curling his fingers in to grip the hair. A light tug had Kenma tilting his head back in compliance and Kuroo captured his lips with his own. He'd deal with the consequences later. When they broke apart, Kenma was breathless, panting for air even as he let Kuroo guide him to straddle his thighs. As he left a trail of kisses down his neck, he slid his hands under his shirt just to rest on the skin of his waist.

"I really haven't tricked you into this somehow," he asked against Kenma's jaw.

Kenma shifted back, just enough to pull his own shirt over his head and drop it on the floor. "I want this. I want you."

It was easy to flip them, pinning Kenma's wrists to the covers by his head, hovering over him. "If we're doing this, I need you to drop your guard. I need to be able to see exactly how you're feeling."

"Why?"

"You can put it back up when we're done, but I need to be able to see if I'm hurting you."

Kenma hesitated, turning his head away with a small nod. "Okay."

"Tell me something." He waited for him to look, rolling their hips together as he asked, "are you a virgin?"

A mixture of surprise, embarrassment, and pleasure contorted his face, confirming Kuroo's suspicion. He could see the other struggling to regain his composure and rolled their hips together again, harder this time, eliciting a small moan as Kenma dropped his head back. Kuroo dropped his head to kiss him, swallowing the sound. The difference in height made it awkward, but Kuroo had dated someone shorter before. He knew how to make it work.

"You control the pace then."

Kenma's face was bright red, bottom lip jutting forward in a pout that made Kuroo's heart thump harshly in his chest. "If I can control the pace, stop making me wait."


	13. Kenma

The sponge baths at the hospital had been torture, but he'd found that he'd enjoyed it when Kuroo had cleaned him up after sex, the man asking for permission to do so. Kenma had nearly fallen asleep in the bath, exhausted from the strenuous activity and how relaxed he felt with Kuroo doting on him. He'd cleaned him up, tucked him into the blankets once he'd changed the sheets, brought his snacks and water, and cuddled him after taking his own shower. Kenma's parents had never been big on physical affection, so it was foreign to him how Kuroo always seemed to keep some sort of contact between them. Different, but in a good way. His own previous assumption that he wouldn't be a huge fan of sex had been almost correct; he didn't hate it, but it was far from something he'd want to do on a regular basis.

Kenma was fighting the fatigue, trying to stay awake through the movie Kuroo had put on, and he was slowly losing. He tilted his head up to see Kuroo's face, chin resting against his shoulder.

"I'm gay."

Kuroo shifted his eyes from the screen, confused. "I would hope so after what we just did."

"I mean..." He let out a small breath. "My parents put me in that hospital because I'm gay. A few months ago, they introduced me to this girl they wanted me to marry when I turn twenty. You know, to increase their social standing. The next day, I brought home my friend that I was interested in and made out with him. In front of them. The next month, they sent me to the hospital."

"They put you in a mental hospital for being gay? Are you shitting me? That's not an illness."

"They don't have a problem with other people being gay, but it's embarrassing for their own son to be. Every doctor assigned to me before you were all females, and all the nurses were too."

"So why were you classified as high risk?"

"My parent's status. They paid for me to be under high risk watch." He leaned back against the pillow behind him. "Who cares if I'm happy so long as I'm not embarrassing them. They even offered to let me marry whoever I chose in our social class if I just stopped benign gay. I told them no."

Hand cupping his cheek, Kuroo turned his head to face him. "There's nothing wrong with being gay. It's not a choice that you make. They were wrong for thinking it's something that needs to be fixed."

He accepted the kiss easily, leaning back against Kuroo's side as the man wrapped his arms around him. "I know that. I just thought that you should finally know why I was there."

"Thank you for telling me."

Kenma nodded, finally letting the exhaustion win him over.


	14. Kenma

Neither of them fought to keep a distance between them after, though they hadn't talked about what they actually were. Kuroo would go to work, and lean close when he got home, always letting Kenma decide where his greeting kiss would be placed, usually landing on his cheek, but always turning into makeout sessions whenever Kenma pressed their lips together. A week later, Kuroo broke the routine, simply tugging the controller from Kenma's hand as he came in and heading to the kitchen. He'd looked after him confused until the front door opened again and Akaashi came in, greeting him with a small smile.

"Hey, how are you holding up? Tired of him yet?"

"Not yet." He turned off the game, flipping the TV back to cable and joining the two in the kitchen. Akaashi turned to get a drink from the fridge and Kuroo met his gaze with a wink, laughing as Kenma felt his cheeks heat. He pushed past him to refill his own glass, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Tetsurou," Akaashi started, tone sharp. "I warned you."

"Keiji, it's not what you think."

Akaashi pointed at Kenma. "That reaction says otherwise. Tell me why I shouldn't castrate you right now."

"I instigated it," he mumbled.

"Don't confirm it! Now he'll lecture me," Kuroo groaned, slumping down in his chair at the table.

Kenma shrugged, heading back to the living room to avoid that conversation... and freezing in the doorway. He heard the glass break as though from a distance, numbly registering the pain as shards cut into his feet. Eyes locked on the TV, fear gripped at his pounding heart and he struggled to breathe.

"Kozume, are you okay?" He felt the two step up beside him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his own photo displayed across the screen of the news channel.

"Mayor Kenma Tsuguyori has reported his son, Kozume, as having been kidnapped. He is offering a reward to anyone with information leading to the return of his son and capture of his kidnapper(s). Kozume is seventeen, one-hundred-sixty-seven centimeters tall, weighing around one-hundred-twenty-five to one-hundred-thirty pounds, and may have black or dyed blonde hair. Mayor Kenma reported to police that he and his wife came home two and a half months ago to find their son missing."

The image cut to an interview of his father, arm around his weeping mother as they sat on their couch. "I wouldn't have thought anything of it. Sometimes he stays at a friend's without telling us, but Kozume always has his phone on him and it was in his room when we called it. The police have been searching for over two months without a lead. I beg of you, if you have any information, please come forward."

His mother looked up at the camera. "Please. We just want our son back safe and healthy."

The reporter was back on screen, but her words were lost to the roaring in his ears. His breath was coming in short, frantic gasps, tears rolling down his cheeks as he fisted his hands in Kuroo's shirt, clinging to him. Begging. "Please, don't send me back. Please, please, don't let them take me. I don't want to go. I don't-" The room felt like it was closing in on him, knees giving out with only Kuroo to keep him from hitting the ground.

"Kozume, breathe. I won't let them take you anywhere. Keiji, he's hyperventilating."

"He's having a panic attack. Get his breathing under control and he'll be able to calm down."

Kuroo lifted him up, carrying him to the couch. He was vaguely aware of someone turning off the TV, then he was aware of nothing as Kuroo crashed their lips together, hand pinching his nose shut to steal the last of his air. He kissed him back desperately until his lungs screamed and he shoved the man off. A large gulp of air filled his lungs, panic fading slowly as Kuroo immediately began to reassure him.

"I'm not going to let anyone take you."

"Tetsurou, his father probably paid off the police. They'll come to question you since you were his last doctor. If they come here, they'll find him, and my apartment is too close to the city center for him to stay with me. We need to find him somewhere else to hide until you're no longer a suspect."

"Who do you propose we ask, Keiji? No one is going to want to help now."

"I can think of two people, but you're not going to like either of them. The first is Daichi-"

"Fuck no. He's Suga's full-time caretaker and I don't want Kozume anywhere near that psycho. Suga has a habit of skipping doses for days before Daichi catches on."

"Okay, then Iwaizumi."

"He lives downtown, too."

"He and Oikawa have a cabin in the mountains. Iwaizumi wouldn't be able to get too much time off from work, but Oikawa is between jobs again and could stay with him. I could take weekends off to go up and check in."

Kuroo's hand squeezed his. "I don't know..."

"Staying with Daichi keeps him close enough for you to stop by and see him, but Suga can be dangerous. Oikawa is narcissistic, but he's harmless unless you're a sensitive person which Kenma is not. These are our only options, so you've got to pick one by tomorrow morning at the latest. Think and decide. I'm going to go talk to Kou before he sees the news and calls without thinking."

Akaashi left and Kuroo turned his attention back to Kenma who had been pulling at a loose thread on a throw cushion. "How is Suga dangerous? Why did you call him a psycho?" He wasn't used to Kuroo referring to someone so harshly.

"He's got multiple mental illnesses and a bad habit of skipping meds. Daichi has to live with him to take care of him and he's under twenty-four hour surveillance all the time."

"But it's close where you could still see me?"

"It is..."

"Do I really have to leave? I don't want to be away from you," he admitted and Kuroo touched their foreheads together.

"I don't want to be away from you either, but it's too risky to keep you here right now. I'll figure out the safest option for you and get you back here as soon as possible. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Kenma was still worried, but he believed him.


	15. Kuroo

Despite his desire to keep Kenma close, Kuroo ultimately decided it would be safer for him to go to the cabin in the mountains with Oikawa. Akaashi reached out to his patient's boyfriend to explain the situation. Iwaizumi agreed, somehow talked Oikawa into the idea, and the night after the news story aired, Akaashi drove Kenma up to the cabin. He wouldn't let Kuroo go with them.

Kuroo thought there might be a permanent groove in the floor from his continuous pacing as he waited for Akaashi to get back. Could Oikawa actually put himself aside and take care of Kenma, or would Kenma decide to run away? He attacked Akaashi when he came in the door two and a half hours later. "Well? How is he? Did Oikawa actually show up?"

"Would you let me in the house before you have a heart attack?" Akaashi moved past him and he bit back his complaints. "Oikawa was there like he was supposed to be and Kenma is fine. He set up the game system you sent him with right away."

"Was he scared?"

"Obviously, but he hid it. Does Yaku still manage the case records at the police department?"

"I think so. It's been awhile since I've talked to him." Awhile meant four years. Their breakup had been rough, ending with harsh words and a half-hearted makeup a month after.

"Find out. He should be able to keep a check and notify you when they cross you out as a suspect. As soon as they do, we can bring Kenma back. Until then, I extended my phone plan and got a new one for 'personal' use. Kenma has it. You'll be able to text and call him and the records will say you're talking to me. Try to keep it at the same level you message me though. We don't want it to look suspicious."

Kuroo smiled wide. "You're the best, Keiji. Thank you."


	16. Kenma

"How is it there," Kuroo's voice crackled through the speaker, spotty reception causing the image of the video call to freeze and lag.

"I thought I'd get to enjoy some quiet without you here, but Oikawa's worse. He's annoying." When the brunette wasn't talking, he was pouting. He'd been warned about the man's vanity, but dealing with it himself was exhausting. Ignoring him didn't work, only making Oikawa's constant need for validation worse. Everything he did, even cooking, was with unnecessary flourish. Kenma even made it a habit to lock the bedroom door, distrustful of Oikawa's knack to just walk in whenever he pleased.

"Did you just imply that I'm obnoxious?"

"Can you deny it? When are you actually quiet?"

"When my mouth is preoccupied with something else." He winked and Kenma dropped his face into his hands to hide his blush. "Funny that when I'm quiet, you're actually pretty loud."

"Shut up."

"But you're so cute when you get embarrassed."

He peeked between his fingers to fix him with a glare. "I will hang up on you." Kuroo laughed. He really did miss that sound and it wasn't the same through the speaker. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. I'll get you back here as soon as I can."

"Make it fast."

"Sure, let me just call the officers and say 'I'm not a suspect, so don't look at me'. I'm sure that will work."

A smile. "You mean it won't?"

"Don't smile at me like that when I can't kiss you." The man shoved his hair back from his face. Kenma watched him bite his lip in thought. "Are you in your room?"

"Yeah?"

"How well can you angle that camera?"

Heat of the blush returning, Kenma's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I am not having phone sex with you."

Kuroo whined. "Why not?"

"Oikawa is in the other room. The walls are thin. He'd hear." It should have been the end of the conversation.

"So? He'd probably like it. That narcissistic personality makes him a bit of an exhibitionist."

"Tetsurou, no." He wouldn't deny that the idea was tempting, but he didn't want anyone except Kuroo to hear him.

"Fine, but when you get back, I'm not going to let you go."

Kenma rolled his eyes. "The longer it takes you to come get me, the less time you get."

"I don't have control over how long this will take. That's not fair. You're a cruel boyfriend."

Boyfriend? "Am I? Your boyfriend, I mean?"

"Sorry, do you not want to be? I just assumed since..."

"No, it's fine. I just... didn't know what we were... or, how to ask."

"I probably should have asked for confirmation. I didn't realize you were confused about it."

His heart thumped in his chest. "Hold on a minute." Without waiting for an answer, Kenma left the room, walking through the quiet, empty cabin. A glance out the window showed Oikawa's phone was missing from the driveway. He returned to the room, adjusting the pillows propping up the phone and sitting back in front of it. "Oikawa's gone."

"What? Did he say where he was going?"

"I'm alone and that's what you're going to focus on?" He hesitated, then slipped his shirt over his head, avoiding looking at the camera. "No one will hear."

"Oh? So, you changed your mind."

"I'll change it again if you don't hurry up."


	17. Kenma

"I let you win," Oikawa defended, dropping the controller on the seat beside him.

"Is that why the computers beat you, too?" Kenma stretched, rolling his head to either shoulder to crack his neck.

"A fluke."

"And the last eighteen races were flukes, too, right? I think you just suck." Oikawa's nose scrunched up, his expression angry, but Kenma ignored it. Akaashi had warned Kenma about insulting Oikawa, but he was tired of the constant agreeal that the other was better than him. He stepped out onto the porch for a break, leaning his arms on the railing and propping his head on his hand. It was odd that the porch didn't have an awning over it, the clouds above him dark and threatening, filling the air with the scent of rain. He wanted to talk to Kuroo, but the impending storm made cell service spottier than it already was and the calls had kept dropping which is why Kenma had reluctantly agreed to play the game against the brunette. There were only two days until his eighteenth birthday now, though he couldn't bring himself to be excited about it.

Thunder cracked overhead, the first drops of rain falling, and he turned to go back inside. The knob jiggled, refusing to turn. Through the window, Oikawa met his eyes, sticking out his tongue before walking into his room. Was he really so mad about losing and having it rubbed in his face that he was willing to lock Kenma outside during a storm?

With a sigh, Kenma sat with his back against the wall next to the door, pulling the hood of his jacket up over his head and scooping his knees to his chest. The rain fell heavier, soaking him through quickly. It was cold, making him shiver, and he hugged his knees tighter to try to stay warm. A flash of lighting and another clap of thunder knocked out the lights, plunging Kenma into darkness to wait for either the rain to stop or for Oikawa to open the door.


	18. Akaashi

Akaashi wasn't pleased to be spending his weekend heading up to the cabin to check on Kenma, again, but Yaku said the police hadn't removed their suspicions from Kuroo yet. Still, he was willing to make an expectation to the "no visiting" rule for the boy's birthday, Iwaizumi agreeing to drive Kuroo up. It was ridiculous how out of hand the situation had gotten. Afterall, how were they supposed to know the boy was the mayor's son? Akaashi doubted he would have agreed if he had known, but he also wasn't about to go back on his word and leave the pair to fend for themselves.

There was still a light drizzle when Akaashi pulled up to the cabin, rubbing at his eyes to be sure he wasn't seeing things and Kenma was, in fact, curled up on the porch, drenched completely through. He hurried to him, taking off his own coat to wrap around the shivering, unconscious boy. Reaching up to open the door, he pounded his fist against it when he found it locked.

"Oikawa, come open this door, now!"

Akaashi lifted Kenma up, shoving past the brunette when he pushed the door open and headed to the bathroom. Kuroo's comments about Kenma's reaction to the sponge baths at the hospital gave him pause, but he needed to get Kenma warmed up. His lips, fingers, and toes were a purplish-blue. He started to fill the tub with water he didn't think was nearly warm enough, but he knew it would feel scalding against Kenma's skin. Akaashi stripped him to his boxers, refusing to take off that last bit of clothing.

"Aka-" His name cut off with a harsh cough and Akaashi rubbed his back to ease him through it.

"I know you don't like having someone wash you, but-"

"It's okay." The reply was weak, voice shaking almost as badly as his body.

Akaashi sat him in the tub, scrubbing off the chill, and slowly increasing the temperature until the shivering stopped and the blue hue faded from his lips. After, he wrapped him in towels and helped him to his room, looking away for him to change boxers, then dressing him and tucking him under a multitude of blankets."How long were you out there?"

"All night. Oikawa locked me out because he kept losing the game."

He was going to kill his patient later. "I'll make you something to eat." In the kitchen, he called Kuroo while he searched through the cabinets.

"Hey, Keiji. How is it there?"

"Sick. Oikawa locked him outside in the rain last night. I found him freezing on the porch. I'm going to text you the address so you can come up."

"I'm at work." Akaashi heard the unspoken question, realizing that Kuroo wasn't alone. What do you expect me to say to get out of here?

"Tell them that I broke down or something, I guess."

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

After sending the address, Akaashi brought the food back to Kenma, waking him to eat. Oikawa seemed to be steering clear, shut in the other bedroom. Akaashi sighed. Things just kept getting worse.


	19. Kuroo

"He broke out in a fever and I've been working to keep it down," Akaashi informed. He'd given Kuroo a recap of what had happened when he'd arrived. "I don't know if it broke yet."

Kuroo nodded, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed. He looked even smaller under the mound of blankets that were covering him. He pulled the washrag off Kenma's forehead, pressing his lips gently to the spot. "I think it's gone." Kenma's hand caught his arm as he sat up, eyes flicking to Akaashi who left the room without a word.

"You're here. I missed you."

"Oh, you missed me? Did that hurt you to say? Just how sick are you?"

"Shut up." Kenma pushed him weakly. "Don't tease me when it's your fault I'm sick."

"How is it my fault? Oikawa's the one who locked you out."

"But you sent me up here with him."

Kuroo shook his head, thumb brushing lightly over Kenma's cheek. "You're right. That totally makes it my fault. I'm going to take you back to the house though. I don't know why Keiji thought it'd be a good idea to trust Oikawa."

"At least you're good competition. Even the computers beat him."

Kuroo laughed, imagining Oikawa's angry face as Kenma beat him repeatedly. "Ever think you're just too good? You should play the online competitions."

"Without a headset? How would I trash talk and throw them off?"

"You're a completely different person when you're playing games, you know? So confident... and mean. It's kind of hot." He leaned down to kiss him, but Kenma pushed him back.

"Don't. You'll get sick."

"This type of cold isn't contagious."

"Still..."

"Fine, but I won't listen to that excuse tomorrow. I'm going to pamper you with affection whether you like it or not."

Kenma shook his head with a small smile. "When can we go home?"

Kenma had called his place "home". That thought had Kuroo's heart skipping a beat. "I'll pack your things and get them loaded, so we can go."


	20. Kuroo

It didn't take long to get things packed in the car and head for the house, leaving Akaashi to deal with Oikawa and getting the cabin cleaned up. Kenma dozed on and off beside him until they got there. Kuroo checked constantly for any sign of his fever coming back, reaching over to press the back of his hand against his forehead. Thankfully, it stayed down. He was asleep again when they finally made it and Kuroo carried the bag in first before coming back to get him. Kenma climbed groggily out of the car, fingers curling into Kuroo's sleeve for support to stay upright. Taking his elbow, he let the boy lean on him as they climbed the steps onto the porch.

Tires crunched over the gravel, the reflection of a police car in the window striking fear into Kuroo's heart. "Kozume," he started. "Run."

He reached out, fingers just grazing the back of the jacket as Kenma bolted away from him. More agile than Kuroo had ever seen him, he leapt over the railing and sprinted toward the treeline. Kuroo ran after him, pretending to trip over his own feet, crashing into the first officer to get close. He didn't fight as the officer yanked his arms behind his back to cuff him, twisting his head to watch Kenma disappear with the other officer chasing after him.

Please, be fast enough, he thought.


	21. Kenma

The root caught his foot and sent him sprawling into the dirt. Kenma knew he couldn't run anymore, lungs burning for air while he coughed. The voice calling for him was getting closer. He didn't have long. Using the tree to pull himself back onto his feet, he glanced up at its branches. He only made it fifteen feet up when an officer paused below him, stooping to look at the skid mark from his fall. His radio crackled something he couldn't make out.

"Officer Haiba requesting additional search and rescue units. Kenma Kozume has been spotted." If he didn't get out of here soon, he'd be found easily when more officers arrived. He shoved his hand against his mouth, attempting to muffle the cough that tore through him. When it faded and his eyes opened, they met green ones staring up at him. "Cancel that request. I found him," Officer Haiba spoke into his radio again. "Kozume, come on down from there. Your parents are worried sick about you."

"No." Stubborn to the end, they'd have to force him out of this tree, and he climbed higher. He may have lost, but he wouldn't let their victory be an easy one. Not after everything Kuroo had sacrificed for him. He regretted not letting him kiss him back at the cabin.


	22. Kuroo

Questioning had been endless and brutal, Kuroo lying through his teeth to say that he had found Kenma and had just gotten back to his house without a chance to call the police. Akaashi had been correct in his assumption that the officers would know about the hospital, but Kuroo still denied knowing anything about Kenma's escape. It figured that their first visit to talk to him would have been then. It was late when they finally gave up the questioning and locked Kuroo in a holding cell. He laid on the bed and watched the clock through the bars as time crawled by impossibly slow.

"Happy birthday, Kozume," Kuroo whispered when the clock finally read midnight. He tossed a hand over his eyes with a sigh. He should have kissed him back at the cabin, or made him wait longer instead of rushing to bring him back. Hell, Kuroo would have preferred knowing he was semi-safe with Daichi and Suga over not knowing if he was safe at all.

Footsteps approached down the hall and Kuroo moved his arm at the sound of his cell door unlocking. "We're placing you under house arrest with an ankle monitor until a trial hearing. Your boyfriend is waiting for you in the lobby. Let's go."

Kenma's face flashed through his mind at the word "boyfriend", but he knew the officer had to be referring to Akaashi. Kenma wasn't here. He couldn't be. Akaashi's face was expressionless when Kuroo followed the officer into the lobby, and he said nothing as the ankle monitor was locked on. Akaashi all but dragged him to his car, not saying a word until the precinct was no longer visible behind them. "They caught him," he stated, confirming Kuroo's fear.

He felt empty, heartbroken. He'd promised Kenma that he wouldn't let them take him, but he'd failed. "This is my fault."

"No. He could have escaped if he hadn't been sick. He sent me a text saying he was cornered in a tree and ditching his phone. That's how I knew they had arrested you. You owe me your bail, by the way."

"Thanks, Babe," Kuroo teased, but it was missing his usual cheer.

"Don't call me that. As if I'd date you."

"Oh, but Keiji, you did. Two years in college, remember?"

"We do not speak of those two years. They don't exist." Kuroo, laughed weakly, turning his gaze out the window. He felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. "We'll get him back. I don't know how or when, but we will get him back."

"This has to be his worst birthday ever."


	23. Kuroo

Three days had passed, Akaashi staying at Kuroo's to keep him company while he was on house arrest. He'd said it wasn't necessary, but, really, he was grateful for his best friend's support. His medical license was suspended, unsurprisingly, leaving Kuroo on unpaid leave. He was glad he had worked during college and put money back.

"Tetsurou, they're finally doing a press release!" Akaashi's call from the living room was uncharacteristically panicked and Kuroo rushed to join him.

Mayor Kenma Tsuguyori was a short, stoic man and the smile on his face as he stood next to his wife and son on the stage was clearly fake. It did ease Kuroo's mind a bit to see Kenma on the stage, face expressionless as he stared at his feet. At least he hadn't been sent back to the hospital just yet. His cold seemed to be gone, leaving just a slight redness on the end of his nose. 

"Kozume, you must be so glad to be back home after all of this," the reporter commented, smiling faltering in confusion with his disinterested answer.

"Not really."

"Tell us, did you know Dr. Kuroo Tetsurou before he kidnapped you?" It shouldn't have come as a shock that they would tell everyone he had kidnapped Kenma, yet it still hurt to hear it actually being said.

Tsuguyori answered before his son could. "How could he know him? We've never taken him to a psychiatrist."

"He didn't kidnap me," Kenma answered after, voice so soft the mic barely picked it up and Akaashi turned up the volume. "Drop the charges against him."

The reporter glanced between them before continuing. "The statement from the police says that you were located at his house. If Dr. Kuroo didn't kidnap you, can you explain what you were doing there?"

This time Kenma answered first. "I was there willingly. I played video games, talked with him, and had free roam of the house and yard while he was working. I was free to leave at any time. I chose to stay." He lifted his head to meet the reporter's eyes.

"Dr. Kuroo is a skilled psychiatrist. They know how to get inside people's heads. It's very likely that he convinced Kozume that staying was his own decision when he was really being tricked into it. Teenagers can be very impressionable. We plan to send him to a more reputable doctor to correct any damage Dr. Kuroo has done."

"No."

The reporter turned to Kenma. "No?"

There was a shift, Kenma's back straightening to bring him to eye level with his father. In a blink, his neutral expression was replaced with one of anger and pure hatred. Kuroo hadn't known it was possible for him to show that much raw emotion, and he'd easily admit that it intimidated him. "Tetsurou didn't trick me into anything." His voice was louder, stronger. "He saved me, which he wouldn't have had to do if you hadn't submitted me to a hospital in the first place."

"Kozume, you're confused-"

"I'm not. You sent me to a mental hospital because you didn't want your reputation tarnished if someone had found out that I'm gay. Do you even know what they tried to do to me in there? Did you approve the methods of all those doctors before Tetsurou came along? He was the first male doctor assigned to me and the first not to know why I was really there. Eight other doctors and numerous nurses seemed convinced that conversion therapy would work." His cheeks tinted red, embarrassment obvious even as he forced himself to keep going. "Every nurse that claimed to want to "help me" was more interested in trying to get me off to prove that I was straight. I made eight doctors give up in under two weeks. Stop lying to everyone. Just admit that you're ashamed of me and care more about your own image than you do my happiness."

Kuroo's mouth hung open, partially from the way Kenma had just stood up to his father, but mostly because of the backhanded slap the man landed across Kenma's cheek that sent him stumbling into his mother.

"We're going home, Kozume."

Kenma shook off the hand that grabbed him. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Either of you."

"Kozume, Sweetie, think about what you're saying," his mother pleaded and Kenma turned an icy glare on her.

"You think you're any better? If anything, you're worse because you watched and let it happen. I know what I'm saying. My home is with Tetsurou. He cares about me more than you ever have." He stormed from the stage, parents chasing after him, leaving the reporter and crowd to shout their questions and disbelief.

"Holy shit," Akaashi breathed, turning off the TV. "If we don't get a new mayor after that, I'm moving."

"Keiji, they're not going to let him come back here and he won't go with his parents. What's going to happen to him?" Kuroo needed to plan, to think about the steps ahead of them, so he wouldn't focus on Kenma's admission to conversion therapy. His hatred for the sponge baths made a lot more sense now and Kuroo thought he'd be sick if he focused on it.

"He'll go into temporary foster care or he'll stay with other family members if he has them while an investigation is run on his parents. If they deem what he said to be true, his parents will lose custody and he'll be fully admitted to the foster care system, but if his parents manage to weasel their way out of this, he'll be returned to them. Luckily, his father shouldn't hold as much sway in the investigation since it'll be done by federal forces and not the local police. If I were you, I'd expect reporters to show up at your door to hear what you have to say, and I'd tell them the truth about everything." Akaashi paused, then added," maybe leave out sleeping with him. That won't help anyone."

Kuroo ignored that last part. He wouldn't tell anyone that anyway. It was private. The investigation was sure to be intense and he didn't doubt the hospital would try to cover up their involvement, but he'd made copies of Kenma's chart that he'd brought with him. It was against his confidentiality agreement to do so, but something had told him that he'd need them. Currently, they were locked away in his desk drawer in his room. "Do I leave out the part about you helping?"

"No, tell them that, too. I told you that I had your back in this. I won't take that back now."

"You could lose your license." Kuroo didn't have to say it. He knew Akaashi had already thought about that possibility, but he wanted to be sure.

"If it helps get Kenma out of this situation, then it's worth it."

Akaashi really was the best friend Kuroo could ask for.


	24. Kenma

"Kozume, wait a moment," his aunt called and Kenma paused with his hand on the doorknob. He'd been staying with her for the past month while the investigation on his parents was ongoing. A moment later, she came around the corner. "I know you parents have made a lot of mistakes and they have a lot of backwards views, but they did get you a present for your birthday and I think it'd be a waste not to use it. Just be careful, okay?" She pressed a set of keys into his hand.

Kenma's brain stopped. He didn't know cars, not really, but he knew this car. He just stared at the keys, unmoving, unable to believe it. Was this why she had pressed him to get his licence last week?

"In the garage," Arimura Kasumi supplied with a smile.

His feet carried him quickly, throwing open the door to the garage to stare at the Lamborghini Veneno. "There's no way." The lights flashed in response to the unlock button on the fob and Kenma thought he might die. "This car is $4.5 million. There's no way it's mine."

"Well, believe it. It's definitely overkill, but they've always tossed around money carelessly."

He gave her a brief hug. His parents may have bought it, but she was the one who was giving it to him. He opened the door, marveling as it rotated up toward the front wheel. Kenma was going to cry. This was his dream car, and it was no longer just a dream to have it.

"Just be careful. I'll see you after school. Garage door remote and gate remote are on the dash."

Kenma took his time adjusting the seat and mirrors, not caring if he was late. When he finally had his excitement under control, he made the short drive to his private school. The veneno drew stares, and, as much as he hated it, he couldn't blame them.

"Kozume! What is this?!" Hinata was at his door the moment he parked, practically vibrating from excitement.

"A late birthday present, Shouyou." Kenma didn't linger on it, heading toward his class with Hinata trailing behind. Hinata had hardly left his side since he'd been back in school and, as exhausting as it was, Kenma had missed his excess energy. He'd been taken out of school with no warning the day after he'd come out to his parents. Admittedly, kissing Hinata out of the blue hadn't been his best move, but he had just been so annoyed when his parents had told him that they were going to have dinner with the girl they wanted him to marry and Hinata had shown up only a moment later. He was glad it hadn't ruined his relationship with his best and only friend, if he didn't count Kuroo and Akaashi.

His thoughts once again strayed to Kuroo, distracting him from the teacher lecturing at the front of the room. He missed his boyfriend, though he was sure if he could still call him that. After his outburst during the press release, his parents had succeeded in filing a temporary restraining order against the man that would either become permanent until he was twenty or be tossed out pending the result of the investigations and the court's ruling. In secret, Kenma watched every interview Kuroo gave the press and even the few Akaashi had given once the media found out that he was involved, too. With his normal free time filled with make-up classes for the schooling he had missed, Kenma didn't have a lot of free time to wonder how Kuroo was doing, but the trimester would be ending soon and he didn't know how he was going to distract himself.

Kenma was at a loss for what to do, fingers fumbling with the keys in his pocket.


End file.
